This invention relates, in general, to semiconductor components, and more particularly, to packaged semiconductor components.
In many semiconductor components, the flag of a leadframe is used to support a semiconductor die. The flag is also often used as a ground plane for the semiconductor component. Therefore, the back of the semiconductor die is mounted on or bonded to the flag, and the top of the semiconductor die is wire bonded to the flag.
Solder is typically used to adhere the semiconductor die to the flag, but the solder often bleeds or runs-out from underneath the semiconductor die. For manufacturability and reliability reasons, the ground plane wire bonds are attached to the flag at a distance from the semiconductor die that is greater than the typical solder run-out. However, the longer wire bonds increase the ground plane inductance and reduce both the efficiency and the power out of the semiconductor component. This degradation in electrical performance is more significant when the semiconductor component is operated at high frequencies such as, for example, at operating frequencies of greater than approximately eight hundred megahertz.
Accordingly, a need exists for a semiconductor component having shorter ground plane wire bonds and improved efficiency and power out characteristics. The semiconductor component should also be easily and inexpensively manufactured.